no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Miko
The Eastern Federation is going to take revenge on Elchea immediately. Shall I say it again? You really hurt us, bald monkey. Your death won't be painless. is the representative of the Werebeasts and rules over the Eastern Union. She lost her real name during the formation of the country when placing it as a wager. Thus her current namesake is usually written in brackets. She looked down on Imanity at first, but after forming a truce with Sora and joining the Elchea Federation, she starts to have faith in the siblings who represent Imanity. She also ordered Izuna and Ino to follow Sora and Shiro, believing that both can learn more from the siblings. She contains the rare Werebeast ability of Blood Destruction. Miko is voiced by Naomi Shindo in the anime. She is shown in flashes during the Opening Song and Episodes1 and 4 but made her official appearance in Episode 12 Appearance She has long golden hair, fox ears, whiskers, and two golden tails. She typically wears a kimono and a monocle. She also has a giant bell on her chest. Sora had hypothesized Miko's age to be at least 58 years old, but her true age remains unknown. Despite her true age, Miko holds the appearance of a woman in her 20's. Personality She usually has a smile on her face in many situations, showing her confidence and knowledge. She is also very affectionate towards her people as she told Sora to take care of the Werebeasts if she would lose the coin toss. She, like many other races, used to look down on Imanity. However, she begins to respect them after the alliance, particularly Sora and Shiro. Her respect for Sora increases when she sees his determination and intent on saving Ino and winning the game by another method with no casualties, while she herself believed sacrificing Ino was the best and most efficient solution. Abilities Strengths Blood Break: Weaknesses Background Miko had to spend at least 50 years to unite the various Werebeast tribes into what is currently the Eastern Union, in which she lost her original name in a bet and gained her title as she contacted with a certain Old Deus. As the leader of the Werebeasts, she was responsible for the expansion of the Eastern Union and thus played games against the Imanity (8 times), the Elves (4 times), and the Flügel (1 time), although it is unknown whether she played the games herself or sent a representative in her stead. The Werebeasts were once known for never challenging other races in games, but always being victorious when challenged. Later, after the siblings had won over all the lands the Werebeast claimed on the continent, Miko challenges them to a game match, which was decided as a coin flip. Circumstances made a tie favorable to simply winning the coin flip, and thus the Eastern Union formed an alliance under Elchea and named it the Elchea Federation. As of Light Novel Volume 7, she bets her life as part of the bet in the dice game against the Old Deus. Quotes fr:Miko pl:Miko ru:Мико zh:Miko Category:Werebeast Category:Main Characters Category:Race Representatives